


Последняя пачка

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Series: Неразлучники [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Неразлучники [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831930
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Последняя пачка

Места в прихожей было мало, так что он как обычно даже не стал разуваться и проходить глубже – просто опустился на колени прямо у дверей и притянул Имаи за бедра к себе. Потерся лицом, чувствуя, как в волосы вплетаются пальцы, и едва не застонал в голос от уверенного хвата под затылок, от того, как плотно Имаи прижал его к себе. Атсуши оттолкнулся и тряхнул головой, показывая, что сейчас ему нужно немного пространства, быстро расстегнул на Имаи джинсы, приспустил вместе с бельем, невольно облизываясь. Губы горели от предвкушения еще с тех пор, как он шел сюда по улице, стараясь не бежать, а в штанах было тесно до дискомфорта. Ничего, потерпит. Как обычно.  
Член Имаи был уже почти твердым, когда он жадно облизнул его по всей длине и забрал в рот, сглатывая знакомый вкус. Кончики пальцев скользнули по щеке, обрисовывая упруго упершуюся изнутри головку, и Атсуши поднял глаза, встречаясь наконец с ним взглядом. И застонал уже, не сдерживаясь, – Имаи смотрел так жадно, так сосредоточенно, будто Атсуши сейчас был самым важным существом во всей известной ему Вселенной. А ведь это была очень большая и густо населенная Вселенная.  
Он потянул воздух носом, и рука опять вернулась на его затылок, направляя, притягивая, вынуждая взять до самого горла. Он любил так – резко, глубоко, плотно до невозможности дышать, когда остается только сипеть и дергаться на грани эйфорического возбуждения и животного ужаса. Захлебываться воздухом и блаженством, когда становится можно отстраниться. И возвращаться снова и снова, насаживаясь до упора, раз за разом до самого конца, до нескольких упоительных секунд последней ласки, нежности и горечи на корне языка.  
Себя удовлетворить выходит еще быстрей и проще – Имаи гладит и гладит подставленные губы, распухшие, залитые слюной и спермой, и можно прижаться щекой к его бедру, и запрокинуть лицо, и представлять, что так – навсегда.  
На навсегда у них было не больше четверти часа, поэтому после Атсуши поспешно почистился подсунутыми Имаи салфетками, застегнулся и поднялся, надеясь, что после быстрой прогулки на прохладном воздухе губы перестанут предательски пульсировать. Заявляться домой в откровенно оттраханном виде – не самая разумная идея. Тем более, что в последнее время жена стала явно внимательней оглядывать его каждый раз после отлучек за сигаретами.  
Он взял привычно протянутую пачку, и хотел было развернуться, но Имаи перехватил его за руку в начале движения.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он, не глядя в глаза. – Это… это последняя.  
Атсуши замер. И медленно кивнул, коротко выдыхая.  
– Я понимаю.  
– Извини.  
– Не надо.  
Он отвернулся, но уйти сразу после этого было невозможно. Поэтому он просто стоял, глядя в пол и сжимая пачку в мгновенно повлажневшей ладони, пока Имаи не обнял его со спины, прижимаясь.  
– Все будет хорошо, – прошептал он на ухо, и Атсуши поспешно кивнул. Он понимал, все прекрасно понимал, только… В груди что-то сжималось до рези, и слезы дурацки текли по носу.  
– Ведь ничего не изменится? – спросил он, дрожащий голос выдавал его, но Имаи и так чувствовал наверняка, что он ревет. Имаи всегда чувствовал.  
– Конечно, нет. – Имаи поцеловал его в затылок и обнял крепче. – Ты же знаешь. Между нами ничего никогда не изменится.  
Атсуши закрыл глаза, пытаясь раствориться в этом объятии, в сухих быстрых поцелуях. Они оба были виноваты друг перед другом. Имаи в том, что отстранился и замкнулся тогда, когда Атсуши была так сильно нужна поддержка. Он сам – в том, что не справился своими силами и нашел поддержку в другом человеке. Но теперь… теперь у него есть те, кого он любит. Те, за кого он несет ответственность. И если Имаи в конце концов тоже решился полюбить… Каждый имеет право быть счастливым.  
Он обернулся, оказавшись с Имаи лицом к лицу, и, не сумев удержаться, поцеловал приоткрытые мягкие губы. И почти тут же отступил на шаг, разрывая поцелуй, чувствуя, как Имаи непроизвольно тянется за ним и тут же одергивает себя. Теперь он смотрел в глаза Атсуши, и это был его обычный мягкий, слегка застенчивый взгляд.  
– Тогда… – Атсуши попытался улыбнуться. – До встречи?  
Имаи кивнул.  
Хорошо. Все будет хорошо.  
Он не помнил, как оказался на улице, в висках бился пульс, перед глазами плыло из-за невылившихся слез. Атсуши свернул в безлюдную подворотню и прижался спиной к стене. Нужно было справиться с собой перед тем, как возвращаться домой. Загнать внутрь это… это что? Разочарование? Нет, они оба прекрасно знали, что долго так продолжаться не может. Обиду? Он не был обижен, ничуть. Тоску по прошлому?.. Атсуши передернуло. Нет, он бы ни на минуту не хотел вернуться назад. Даже в те дни, когда у них с Имаи все было хорошо, – слишком много другого тогда было плохо… Оставалась только призрачная тоска по несбывшемуся. Как бы все могло быть, если.  
Атсуши достал из последней пачки сигарету и неторопливо закурил.  
Разве что-то могло быть иначе? Разве они могли дать друг другу то, в чем так нуждались? Такие похожие и такие при этом разные. Такие близкие и такие далекие друг от друга в череде условностей и правил, такие нелепые в ловушке собственных тел. Чем дальше, тем отчетливей было понятно – этот мир отрицать нельзя. Даже если как Имаи запереться в своей скорлупе и раскрашивать ее изнутри только в приятные глазу цвета. Даже если как Атсуши бросить вызов здравому смыслу и собственной смертности. Вездесущий мир все равно догонит, возьмет за шкирку и встряхнет чувствительно, как провинившегося котенка. И останется только выбирать: играть по правилам или… или просто исчезнуть.  
Атсуши затушил сигарету прямо о картонную пачку, смял их вместе в ком и засунул в мусорку у ближайшего автомата с напитками. Последняя так последняя. И курить тоже пора бросать.


End file.
